1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water extraction cleaning machine and, more particularly, an upright water extraction cleaning machine
2. Description of the Related Art
Water extraction cleaning machines have been used for removing dirt from surfaces such as carpeting, upholstery, drapes and the like. The known water extraction cleaning machines can be in the form of a canister-type unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,720 to Blase et al. or an upright unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977 to McAllise et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,665 to Fitzwater.
According to the invention, a portable surface cleaning apparatus comprises a base housing adapted for movement along a surface to be cleaned, an upright handle pivotally mounted to the base module, a liquid dispensing system and a dirty liquid recovery system. The liquid dispensing system comprises a liquid dispenser associated with the base module for applying liquid to a surface to be cleaned, a liquid supply tank removably mounted to the handle for holding a supply of cleaning liquid and a liquid supply conduit fluidly connected to the liquid supply tank and to the dispenser for supplying liquid to the dispenser. The liquid recovery system comprises a recovery tank removably mounted on the base housing and having a liquid recovery chamber for holding recovered liquid, a suction nozzle associated with the base housing and adapted to draw dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned, a working air conduit extending between the recovery chamber and the suction nozzle and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the recovery chamber for generating a flow of working air from the nozzle through the working air conduit and through the recovery chamber to thereby draw dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and working air conduit, and into the recovery chamber to thereby recover the dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned.
In one embodiment of the invention, a supply tank mounting assembly on a rear side of the handle and on a front side of the liquid supply tank removably mounts the liquid supply tank to the rear side of the handle. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the supply tank mounting assembly comprises a pair of spaced mounting rails on the rear side the handle and a pair of spaced mounting rails on the liquid supply tank adapted to interface with the handle mounting rails to slidably mount the liquid supply tank to the rear side of the handle.
The supply tank has an outlet opening in a lower portion thereof and a cap is removably mounted, typically with threads, in the outlet opening. A siphon tube is mounted to the cap and has a free end distal from the cap. The siphon tube is bent into a shape so that the free end of the siphon tube is adjacent the side wall at a low point in the interior of the tank when the handle is tilted in use.
A vent hole is preferably provided in the liquid supply tank at an upper portion of the front side thereof for venting air into the supply tank.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the liquid supply tank has an elongated shape in a vertical direction when the handle is in an upright position and smoothly conforms to the shape of the handle to an appearance of being integrated therewith. The liquid supply tank front side has a relatively flat front portion and the handle has a recessed rear wall complementary to the flat front portion of the liquid supply tank. The relatively flat front portion of the supply tank front side is received in the recessed rear wall of the handle. The rear wall of the liquid supply tank has a concave outward shape. The front face has a fill opening at a central portion thereof whereby the supply tank can be filled while oriented horizontally. A fill cap/measure is removably mounted, typically with threads, in the fill opening. The fill cap/measure has on an interior end a cavity that has a predetermined capacity related to a predetermined volume in the liquid supply tank whereby the fill cap/measure serves as a measuring container for cleaning solution that is added to the predetermined volume of clean water in the liquid supply tank to form a solution of a desired concentration in the liquid supply tank.
Furthermore, the liquid supply tank has measuring indicia on the tank to indicate when the tank has been filled to the predetermined volume. The measuring indicia comprises a mark on an upper portion of a wall of the liquid supply tank to indicate the predetermined volume when the tank is in an upright position. The measuring indicia further comprises a mark in a vertical direction along a side wall of the liquid supply tank near the front side thereof to indicate the predetermined volume when the tank is in a horizontal fill position. The supply tank is at least partially translucent or transparent so that the level of the liquid in the tank can be observed by an operator.
Preferably, the liquid supply tank has an elongated shape in a vertical direction when the handle is in an upright position and smoothly conforms to the shape of the handle to an appearance of being integrated therewith.
The recovery tank has an outlet opening for passage of air directly to the atmosphere and a filter mounted in the outlet opening. A tank vent is mounted in the recovery tank outlet opening and the filter is mounted in the tank vent. The tank vent is preferably snap-fit into the outlet opening. The recovery tank further includes an inlet opening and the working air conduit is fluidly connected to the inlet opening. The recovery tank further has a diverter in alignment with the inlet opening for breaking up the flow of dirty liquid entering the liquid recovery chamber. The inlet opening is at an upper portion of the recovery tank and a top wall of the recovery tank is shaped to direct the flow of dirty liquid downwardly in the liquid recovery chamber. The recovery tank further has a baffle that is positioned below the inlet opening and diverter. The baffle includes a plurality of openings for passage of dirty liquid and air therethrough. Further, the working air conduit is formed at least in part integrally with the recovery tank.
Further according to the invention, a cord wrap is mounted on the handle assembly for wrapping the cord in a loop, an electrical cord is mounted to the handle adjacent the cord wrap and connected to the vacuum source, and a strain relief collar is mounted on the electrical cord at the handle and aligned with the cord wrap so that the electrical cord is relatively straight and unstressed between the handle and the cord wrap. The strain relief is formed of an elastomeric material.
Further according to the invention, the vacuum source includes an inlet conduit connected to the working air conduit and a grill in the inlet conduit to prevent debris from entering the vacuum source. Further, a flow-restricting baffle upstream from the grill is in the inlet conduit.
Further, according to the invention, the base housing including a cooling air inlet on a lower surface thereof in communication with the vacuum motor. The base housing further comprises a cooling air outlet on a lower portion thereof.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.